Into Your Arms I Run
by CrazyEcho
Summary: Tragedy strikes Hermione and she runs to the only person who knows what it's like.
1. The Head Announcment

Hermione ran screaming into the wall, emerging onto Platform 9 ¾. She didn't care about the Muggles watching her, or even about her parents that she left behind in King's Cross. All she knew was that she had to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. Instead she ran smack into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Mudblood" Draco sneered.

"Oh, come on, ferret boy. Scared that I'm going to rub off on you?" Hermione sneered right back. Malfoy just glared and paraded away with Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

Hermione glowed in victory. She had gained some confidence over the summer, and it suited her. "7th year is going to be awesome!" She thought. She glanced to her right and saw Harry. She turned and realized he was standing with the Weasleys.

"Harry! Ron!" She screamed as she ran towards them. Mrs. Weasley opened her arms and gathered her into them. Suddenly, the train blew its whistle and everyone hurried to the train. The group of four split up to find an empty compartment.

"ESKIMOS!" Ginny screamed. That was their secret code. It confused everyone, allowing the four of them to weave their way through the hoards of people.

"Why do they follow me everywhere?" Thought Draco. For once he'd like to be alone. Well, not alone, more like alone with a special someone. He collapsed into a seat, and was shoving his bags into the overhead shelf when a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. He opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you will commence the new year at Hogwarts as Head Boy. You will share a common room with the Head Girl, as well as a bathroom. Your duties will be outlined when you arrive at the school._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

He wasn't at all surprised when the letter came in the mail. Neither was his father. Draco thought that his father might have had something to do with his appointment to the position. He didn't care, however because the benefits to having his own private dorm was too immense to imagine.

The train screeched to a halt, causing Hermione and Ginny to fall out of their seats onto the floor. Normally, Ron and Harry would have laughed their pants off, however today they were too nervous about getting dates to the upcoming ball. Both knew who they wanted to ask, but they were too nervous to act on their wishes. Everyone filed out of the compartment, eager to see everyone. They loaded into the carriages and were alone with their private thoughts.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is?" wondered the Head Girl, Hermione.

"Who are those twins?" thought Ron, grinning.

"Would Ron kill me if I asked her to the ball?" Harry pondered

"I need a dress!" thought Ginny helplessly.

They all walked slowly into the Great Hall, trying to see all their friends from the previous years. Ron spotted those twins, and whispered to Harry, "Who are they?" Harry shrugged and noticed the glint in Ron's eye.

"True love." Harry said with a snicker. Hermione slapped him and erupted into fits of giggles as she sat down beside him at the table.

"Ahem." Professor Dumbledore started after the sorting ceremony was finished. "I am pleased to see this Hall full again! I welcome you all to the new year at Hogwarts. This year, Head Girl will be Hermione Granger and the Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy. Will you two please see me after the feast?"

Hermione gasped and put her head onto the table. She couldn't believe she would have to share a common room with that vermin. She opened her mouth to comment to Ginny but Professor Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Onto other matters, there will be a Beginning Ball on September 27th for all students to attend. A student band will be supplying the music. Auditions to be this band will take place this Tuesday after lessons. Now I think I have babbled on enough. Tuck in!" With the final two words, magnificent food items appeared on the table and everyone began to eat.

"I can't believe Malfoy got Head Boy!" exclaimed Harry as soon as Dumbledore was finished. Hermione didn't answer. She was too busy stuffing her face with food. She was eager to see her new common room. She finished in record time and was speed walking up to the teachers' table when she saw Malfoy doing the same.

"Well, I see you two are very anxious to see your room." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor" replied Hermione and Draco in unison. They glared at each other and followed Professor up a hidden staircase.

"No other students will be allowed into this common room. If they need to get you, they may send you an owl." Dumbledore said, even though that was customary. They paused at a statue of a snake and a lion intertwined.

"Together Forever" said Dumbledore, and the statue parted, allowing the pair to enter. There were simultaneous gasps emitted from the students as they saw the vastness of the room.


	2. The Room Changes

Draco and Hermione walked into the room together, followed by Dumbledore. The room looked like a blank canvas. The white expansion was so bright that the three of them had to shield their eyes.

"_Ornamentum Commutatus_" shrieked Dumbledore while shielding his eyes from the whiteness. Suddenly, the room changed to a bright teal color. Hermione and Draco immediately started to dream up ways to create this room.

"Draco, your room is to the left. Hermione, yours is to the right. The bathroom is in between the two. There is a charm on the doors so that when someone is in the bathroom, the other can't enter. That won't be a problem anyway." said Dumbledore. "It will be your job to encourage inter-house relationships. I hope you two can of you privileges. Well, I suppose I shall let you get to your decorating." With that, Dumbledore left the room.

"What color do we want the common room?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Why would I care, Mudblood? I'm the one with a life and I'm never going to be here." He replied.

"Fine, I'll make it pink."

"But..."

"You said you didn't care."

"Make it blue"

"_Ornamentum Commutatus" _Hermione said and with a flick of her wand, the room was turned into space. Orange glowing comets and Mars were portrayed on the walls.

"Happy?" she asked Draco. He simply grunted and walked away, thinking that she was so beautiful when she was feeling smug.

Hermione watched Draco enter his room before she entered her own. The blinding whiteness overcame her so she quickly said the spell and entered the now black room. The black walls were disrupted by random dark blue ovals. Not exactly her tastes but she was a little preoccupied with a certain blond haired Slytherin. Wait, she didn't just think that... AHHHHHH!!!!

Draco walked into his room with a feeling of regret. He never wanted to be mean to Hermione but his father expected him to be and he couldn't disobey his father. Suddenly he realized that his room was still that awful white color.

"_Ornamentum Commutatus" _He said quietly. The room turned red and gold. He quickly repeated the spell and they turned green and silver. He was walking over to his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He turned abruptly and fell on his ass. Laughter was emitted from the doorway. He saw Hermione standing there doubled up in laughter.

"Did I say you could come in?" Draco snarled

"I just... came in to say good night" Hermione said shyly.

"Well you've said it" he snapped. Hermione retreated to her room looking defeated. He hated hurting her. He must.

Hermione lay on her bed in tears. She just wanted to be friends and to listen to Dumbledore. Sure, all that mumbo-jumbo about inter-house relationships didn't mean anything to anyone but, Hermione was an exception. She felt that the founders had been wrong to be rivals and to create rivalries between the houses. This was all too much for her. She fell asleep with her clothes still on.


	3. Class Assignments

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone!! I'm posting this on and so if you find it and it looks familiar, just ignore it! I won't be putting any special notes about the reviews or anything on here because I'm posting on both sites. I will reply to some of them though, and just so you know, I appreciate the reviews!)

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed. She was already having a good day and it was only 7 A.M. Classes started today so that just brightened her mood even more. She threw on a pair of low-rise jeans and a green shirt that said "Don't worry be happy!" on it in blue writing. She walked out of her bedroom door to find Malfoy standing there looking sleepy, wearing only a pair of green silk boxers. She gasped and stared, and he stared right back, at the 2 inches of skin that was showing between her shirt and jeans.

"What are you staring at?" Malfoy spat at her.

"You, obviously. Go put some clothes on." She spat back, equally as viciously. He snickered and playfully asked if she wanted him to take it off. She blushed, grabbed her books and went down to breakfast.

Draco laughed to himself and went to change. She sure looked gorgeous. And he saw the way she looked at him. She liked him, it was completely obvious. And he liked her too.

Hermione leaped down the stairs and into the Great Hall. She sat down between Harry and Ginny. She tried to talk to Ron but he was preoccupied with the two twins. They had been sorted into Gryffindor. They were looking at him too.

"How was your first night in hell?" Harry asked of Hermione. She answered with a shrug. It really wasn't all that bad. She stared at the entrance, waiting for Draco to enter. Maybe he would ask her to the ball. After all, they had to plan it together. Hermione ate her breakfast extremely fast and went to the teachers' table to get her schedule, as well as Harry, Ron and Ginny's. She retrieved them and on her way back to the table she compared everyone's schedule to her own. She was surprised to see that they were all in the same potions class, even Ginny. She reached the Gryffindor table and handed out the schedules. She tapped hers with her wand and said_ "Ostendo Alumno." _A list of the students in her classes appeared on the back of the piece of parchment. She did the same for the others and they all ecstatically started shouting out who they were in classes with.

"Apollo and Artemis Lucier, wicked!" Exclaimed Ron happily after discovering the twins were in his Charms and Herbology classes.

"I'm in your Potions class!" squealed Ginny with delight. Only a few students moved up a year in each class, and a Gryffindor moving up in Potions was practically unheard of!

Harry and Hermione just sat looking sad. The only time Harry grinned was when he found out Ginny was in their potions class. Hermione wallowed in sorrow over the fact that she had 4 classes with the Slytherins. She'd have to deal with it somehow...


	4. Death Strikes

Hermione walked into Herbology with a smile on her face. She knew she could handle the Slytherins, as long as she had her friends. Harry and Ron were sitting at a bench with Artemis and Apollo. They saw Hermione and motioned for her to come join them. She sat down and was introduced to the twins. Apollo kept glancing at Ron, her eyes meeting his every time.

"So, Artemis and Apollo, where exactly are you from?" Hermione asked in a whisper as Professor Sprout began the lesson. It wasn't like her to not pay attention in class, however they were just reviewing

"Canada," they answered in perfect unison. Hermione took an instant dislike to Apollo. She tossed her hair everywhere and wore too much make-up. Artemis, however, was not unlike Hermione. She raised her hand for every question and knew exactly what was going on. Artemis knew she was different from her sister and didn't try to hide those differences.

The class ended and Hermione made her way to Transfiguration. She went into the classroom and sat down as far away from Draco as she possibly could manage. Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom with a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Miss Granger, may I see you out in the hallway, please." She asked with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Whoa! Mudblood is in trouble! Wooooo Hoooo!" Draco screamed from the other side of the classroom. Hermione slowly walked out of the classroom and down the hallway to where Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing.

"Hermione, you may want to sit down." Professor Dumbledore began as he conjured up a fluffy red and gold chair. Hermione gratefully sat down and looked at the two teachers.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" Hermione asked politely.

"Hermione, sweetie, your parents are dead." Dumbledore said in a monotonous voice. Hermione instantly burst into tears. She ran into the classroom and grabbed her stuff.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry called after her. She continued up to the Head common room and ran to the couch. She lay down and cried, weeping with more force than she had ever done before. She was suddenly aware of arms around her waist, picking her up and hugging her. Harry was _trying_ to comfort her.

"It's okay, 'Mione, we know all about it" Harry said, his voice catching on her name. He couldn't bear to see her upset, even though he had no feelings towards her. (A/N: He liked her as a friend, not as more... get it???) Hermione just kept sobbing. Nobody knew what it was like to lose their parents when they were 16, nobody she knew, anyway.

Hermione abruptly pushed Harry away from her and ran into her room screaming.

"You don't know what it's like, nobody does!" The door slammed shut automatically. Harry tried to follow her, but the door pushed him away. He retreated to the Gryffindor common room and went straight up to bed. He found Ron and Ginny waiting there for him.

"How's she doing?" They asked in perfect unison. It was obvious they had been discussing the events. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco had been informed of the occurrences after lunch. Then, the four of them were given the afternoon off, and as many days as they need to help Hermione cope with her losses.

"Awful, I think there's only one person that can help..." Harry commented.

Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. Harry went to his trunk and came out with the Marauders Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said in a loud clear voice as he tapped the map three times with his wand. He saw that the only people roaming were Malfoy, Luna, Neville and a few teachers.

"There, in the Room of Requirement. Let's go." Ginny exclaimed as she bounded down the stairs to the common room. She flew open the entrance to the common room and sprinted up the stairs. She flew open the door of the Room of Requirement and saw.....

A/N: CLIFFY!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update!! I lost the disc that my story was on... oops!! Anyway, you probably know who it is gonna be, but I have a tendency to change my mind on a moments notice....


End file.
